Elise Cowen
Elise Nada Cowen (July 31, 1933 - February 27, 1962)Cowen's family records confirm that her date of birth was July 31, 1933. This date also appears in her contributor's note in the journal Things, which posthumously published 4 of her poems in its Fall 1964 issue. The source for her death date, February 27, 1962, is a brief report, "Woman Found Dead," from the New York World Telegram and Sun, February 27, 1962, 2. was an American poet. She was part of the Beat generation, and was close to Allen Ginsberg, a leading figure in the movement. Life Born to a middle class Jewish family in Washington Heights]], New York City, Cowen wrote poetry from a young age, influenced by the works of Emily Dickinson, T.S. Eliot, Ezra Pound, and Dylan Thomas. While attending Barnard College in the early 1950s, she became friends with Joyce Johnson (at the time, Joyce Glassman). Also during this period she was introduced to Ginsberg by philosophy professor Donald Cook. The 2 discovered a mutual acquaintance in Carl Solomon, whom they had both met while spending time separately in a mental hospital. A romantic involvement followed in the spring and summer of 1953. However, within a year, Ginsberg would meet and fall in love with Peter Orlovsky, his eventual life partner. Despite this, Cowen remained emotionally attached to Ginsberg for the rest of her life.Trigilio, Tony. "Who Writes? Reading Elise Cowen's Poetry." Girls Who Wore Black: Women Writing the Beat Generation (ed. Ronna C. Johnson and Nancy M. Grace). Rutgers University Press, 2002, p. 119-140. In February 1956, she and her lover Sheila (a pseudonym) moved into an apartment with Ginsberg and Orlovsky. At the time Cowen had a job as a typist. She was fired and was removed from the office by the police. She later told her close friend Leo Skir that one of the officers hit her in the stomach. When informed she had been arrested, her father said, "This will kill your mother." She then moved to San Francisco, attracted by its growing Beat scene. While in San Francisco, Cowen became pregnant and underwent a hysterotomy during a late-stage abortion. She returned to New York, and after another trip to California, she relocated to live in Manhattan. Death A lifelong depressive, Cowen began to be afflicted by increasingly severe psychological breakdowns, eventually being admitted to Bellevue Hospital in order to obtain treatment for hepatitis and psychosis. She checked herself out against doctors' orders and returned to her parents' apartment on Bennett Avenue in Washington Heights, Manhattan, under the guise that she was going to go on vacation with her parents to Miami Beach. At her parents' home she committed suicide, jumping through the locked living room window and falling seven stories to the ground.Leo Skir, "Elise Cowen: A Brief Memoir of the Fifties." A Different Beat: Writings by Women of the Beat Generation (ed. Richard Peabody). London: High Risk Books, 1997, p. 33-45. See also "Woman Found Dead." New York World Telegram and Sun (27 Feb. 1962), p. 2. Writing After her death, the bulk of her writings were destroyed by her parents’ neighbors as a favor to the parents, who were uneasy with Cowen’s representations of sexuality and drug use in the poems. However, Leo Skir, a close friend, had 83 of her poems in his possession at the time of her death, and saw to the publication of several in prominent literary journals of the mid-1960s, including City Lights Journal; El Corno Emplumado; Fuck You, A Magazine of the Arts; The Ladder; and Things. A short biography and several of her poems are included in Women of the Beat Generation: Writers, Artists and Muses at the Heart of a Revolution, edited by Brenda Knight. Several of her poems also appear in A Different Beat: Writings by Women of the Beat Generation, edited by Richard Peabody. Cowen features prominently in Joyce Johnson's memoir, Minor Characters and in Johnson’s novel (as the character Kay), Come and Join the Dance. 14 of Cowen’s shorter poems are included in the "Short Poem Dossier" of the 2012 issue of Court Green (edited by Trigilio and David Trinidad). A volume of work from her only surviving notebook, titled Elise Cowen: Poems and fragments, edited by Tony Trigilio, was published in 2014 by Ahsahta Press. These 2 publications represent the 1st time Cowen’s work has been reprinted with the authorization of the copyright owners, her estate, the Heirs of Elise Cowen. Publications *''Sustain Me in Despair: Digte''. Søren Jensens Lille Press, 2013. *''Elaine Cowen: Poems and fragments'' (edited by Tony Trigilio). Boise, ID: Ahsahta Press, 2014. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Elaine Cowen, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 15, 2014. See also *The Beat poets *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *Elise Cowen (1933-1962) profile and 2 poems at the University of Pennsylvania ;About *"The Lady is a Humble Thing" - Elise Cowen at Beatdom Category:1933 births Category:1962 deaths Category:American poets Category:Beat poets Category:Bisexual writers Category:Jewish American writers Category:LGBT writers from the United States Category:People from Long Island Category:People from Manhattan Category:Writers who committed suicide Category:Barnard College alumni Category:Suicides by jumping from a height Category:Suicides in New York Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:Jewish poets Category:Beat Generation poets Category:Poets who committed suicide Category:Poets hospitalized for mental illness